En cage
by Yurika Su
Summary: Un génie et un fou dans le corps d'une même personne. Cela en devient fascinant de contempler ce fauve en cage. Mais jusqu'à quand va-t-il y rester ? Le Joker attise la curiosité de la jeune Luna...
1. Intro

Cette fois-ci, comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs, son séjour à **Arkham** fut écourté.

La raison ?

Les employés d'Arkham tenteront de se justifier en en cherchant, mais sans succès. Comment voulez-vous justifier l'incompétence ?

En revanche, si vous questionnez le premier concerné, il vous en trouvera des tas. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, rester enfermé toute la journée, sans compter qu'il n'est plus **fou** depuis un moment.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense.

Quoique, penser, ce n'est pas vraiment son activité favorite, si bien sur il en connait la signification.

Cette nuit là, un rire effrayant paralysa quiconque l'eut entendu et toute la ville fut mise au courant : le **Joker** s'était encore échappé de l'asile...


	2. Chap 1 : Mise en cage

Une nuit pluvieuse s'était abbatu sur Gotham.

Quand l'alerte de l'évasion du Joker fut donnée, la ville s'arrêta. Seule la pluie se faisait entendre, ainsi que les pas de l'évadé, titubant dans les flaques, comme ivre de folie, mais sachant que cette tranquilité ne durerai pas. Quand une ombre aussi noire que la nuit se dressa devant lui, le Joker ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un sourir de satisfaction face à son meilleur ennemi. Il se dit qu'il avait mis un certain temps à venir, que peut être la pluie l'avait ralenti mais que comme toujours, il était au rendez-vous.

Le clown ne tenta pas de s'enfuir.

- Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? lui demanda son adversaire.

Le Joker aimait jouer, mais pour lui, le jeu avait commencer depuis longtemps, précisement depuis leur premier affrontement. Pour lui, le jeu consister en cette course poursuite pemamente qui testait leurs capacités à tout les deux. Le Joker ne put répondre à cette question. Il essayait juste de contenir son envie de rire mais elle était si forte que l'homme au sourire permanent éclata brusquement sous la pluie battante. Dans la nuit noire, pas un bruit mis à part ce rire strident qui brisa le silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Joker tentait encore d'étouffer son euphorie tandis qu'il était conduit en prison ou il resterai le temps que l'asile d'Arkham soit de nouvrau apte à l'accueillir. De toute façon, il serait plus judicieux de dire qu'aucun endoit n'est vraiment apte à contenir un être aussi vicieux.

Une nouvelle camisole toute neuve et une magnifique cellule pour lui tout seul.

Il a toujours apprécié l'ironie.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en use pour échapper à la réalité, il en ai sorti depuis longtemps, mais plutôt par pure provocation.

Le Joker est un grand bavard. Tout ceux qui l'on déjà rencontré le savent, quant à ceux qui ne l'ont jamais vu, sa réputation est telle que l'on ne peut entendre parler de lui sans connaître son don pour la parole.

C'est pourquoi son idée tenait du génis, génis fou certes, mais génis quand même.

Quelle idée ?

Comment effrayer sans dire un mot ?

La réponse est dans la question.

Son séjour en prison allait le rendre muet. Il en avait décidé depuis bien longtemps. Plus aucun son ne sortirai de sa bouche. Etant connu pour sa reparti, rester silencieux serait surement le comportement le plus inquiétant qu'il ai jamais eu. Il avait déjà utilisé cette méthode lors d'interrogatoires mais pas pendant tout un séjour.

Il espérait juste ne pas avoir encore droit aux habituelles questions sur son identité. Il n'y répondait jamais bien sur, et ne laissait sur lui ou sur ses scène de crimes, parfaitement organisées, aucun indice sur celle-ci.

Le Joker, c'est le Joker. Il est à l'image de son pseudonyme imprévisible et anarchiste.

Il a été conduit dans sa cellule avec un léger sentiments de mélancolie et de regret. Quand les gardiens eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, le Joker se laissat tomber au sol pour réfléchir. Bien que l'on puisse croire qu'il souriait, interieurement il se disait que Batman était, en fait, arrivé trop tôt. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se salir les mains. Il fixait ses mains non tâchées, un peu dépité de s'être laisser prendre aussi facilement. Il s'était finalement évadé pour rien, ou juste pour passer d'asile en prison.

"Quel voyage !" pensait-il. Il poussa un petit rire avant de se retenir pour commencer à mettre en place sonredoutable silence. Quoique, un petit rire de temps en temps ne pouvait qu'accentuer l'effet inquiétant de la chose. Et cette simple pensée, d'imaginer la réaction des gens face à son silence, le faisait rire.

Vous pensez qu'il est fou ? Vous voudriez bien que ce soit la bonne explication. Mais peut-être l'est-il seulement par ce que vous voulez qu'il le soit.

Non, le Joker n'est pas fou.

Il a une réalité bien à lui, et totalement éloignée de la nôtre. Très peu de personnes réussissent à y entre mais, en tout cas, personne n'en ai jamais sorti.

On dit que la différence entre l'artiste et me névropathe, c'est que l'artiste peut retourner à la réalité, pas le névropathe. Or, le Joker se considère comme un artiste. Il perd pied à la réalité très souvent, mais il y reviens toujours, sauf que c'est cette réalité qui est la sienne et qui dépasse tout nos critères.

Cette fois-ci, il s'est trouvé une nouvelle réalité où les mots ne sont plus. Tout le monde, autour de lui, se demande quel est-elle et comment y accéder. Ou comment faire revenir le Joker dans le nôtre.


End file.
